iband
by Whitewash893
Summary: This is my second fanficton... this just jumped into my head... while i was asleep... it was a dream... Any who, Carly, Freddie and Sam start a band! it has songs, it's a Seddie, it's awesome, what else do you need to know R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this is my second fanfiction... I will use mainly other people's songs in this. And I do love reviews... if chocolate wasn't my chocolate reviews would be! SO R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the English language... (Whispered: what do you mean I don't need a disclaimer for that... oh...) I don't own icarly either (nervous laughter).**

Sam's POV

Carly, Freddie and I were watching Seattle beet on TV. "We have a new competition here on Seattle beat, a sort of 'battle of the bands' if you will. The bands will battle against each other and the winner will get to record a song with none other but the Jonas brothers! Everyone entering this contest must be 18 yrs or older or have permission from all parents and or legal guardians. Check out our website for details."

Carly muted the TV and said "oh".

"My" I said.

"I'm not as excited about this as you are so I'm not joining in said Freddie.

"Gosh" said Carly and I said, I was too excited to even glare at the geek.

"Let's check out the website NOW!" said Carly, running to get to the computer in her room. Freddie and I followed.

"Look!" said Carly (she was already on the website) "the band need at least 3 people!"

"We have three people!" I say.

"Not if you're including me in that!" said Freddie.

"Of course I was dorkface, as much as I tease you, you're still one of us" I said.

"I am not going to be in a band!" said Freddie.

"Please, for me" said Carly,_ it's disgusting how he always says yes when she says that._

"NO" said Freddie, _that a first._

"Freddie, you have a choice, be in this band or I'll kiss you" I say, _I know dorkface'll say he'll be in the band now._

"NO" said Freddie, _maybe he wants to kiss me... no that's stupid, just because I want to kiss him doesn't mean he wants to kiss me._

"Freddie, you will be in this band or I'll put you on the wedgie-bounce, dress you up like a little girl, walk you around the park and then take you into the public toilets and give you a swirly!" I say, _if he says no..._

"Well..." he says, he looked scared.

"Listen fredweird, if you don't be in this band I'll make Azula **(a/n had to put her in, she's of the show 'the avatar', if you haven't seen it you really should... btw azula is pure evil, she makes freddy crugger seem nice...) seem** like a nice old lady who gives lollies to little kids!!" i say, _oh dear ham,_ _did i just say that?_

"You're a fan of the avatar?" asked Freddie looking amazed.

"Yes, now say yes or else I will do something unspeakably horrible to you!" I replied angrily.

"OK, OK, OK" he said, _he's so cute when he's amazed and afraid..._

"Yes, Yes, Yes Yes, Yes, NO, we need to write our own songs" said Carly; she looked like that was the end of the world.

"I've written a few!" I say.

"You have?" said Freddie and Carly.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"Quite frankly, yes" said Carly at the same time Freddie said "Do I even know you?"

"Not really" I say.

I shrug then leave, I need to get home to get some more ham. I ate all Carlys.

Freddie's POV

"So, Carly... what are you doing this weekend?" I say

"Go" said Carly, pointing at the door.

I walked away. _Thank goodness, if she said yes I wouldn't know what to do. It's been years since I actually had a crush on her. It would be impossible to go on a date with her when I have a crush on Sa... NO I DON'T, STOP THINKING THAT!!_

I leave to think about what I've learnt today... and to call Sam... I want to see how far she is into watching the series; we could watch a few episodes together...

_Alone together... STOP IT BRAIN!!_

Talk about the show... and I really want to hear her songs... oh I'm home...

I called Sam

"Hey" I said into the phone.

"Who's this?" said a voice that I recognized as Sam's.

"It's me, Freddie"

"Hi Fredweird, wrong number?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you" I answered.

"HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER??" she screamed... (I think I'm deaf)

"Number one) OW. Number two) you gave it to me three years ago"

"And you kept it that long?" she asked, her voice was oddly quiet.

"Yes" I say, hoping she won't ask why... truth is, I've had a huge crush on her these past few years... _NO HAVN'T NO NO NO... OK I HAVE._

"So what do you want Freddie?"I think she's dropped the number thing...

"I was wondering... how far are you into the avatar?"

"I finished season two last night"

"Really, I just got season three this morning! Do you wanna come over and watch a few episodes?"

"Wait a second, are you asking me on a date?" she sounded disgusted.

"NO" I say, trying to sound disgusted as well.

"Ok then, I guess I can"

"You should bring a couple of the songs, we are a band now... and I have a guitar if you know how to play it" _so I want to hear her sing, sue me._

"Ok. See you in a few Freddie... I mean fredweird.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: 1****st**** I would like to thank**

**rayne.love, iheartfreddork, chocoholic1471****, Annemarie Ramsden and icarlyonlybaby21**

**For reviewing.**

**4everyoung2, MewNacho3, Seddie4EVER294, Thief-Trickster5, laalaa1123**

**For putting me on their story and/or author alerts.**

**icarlyonlybaby21**

**For putting me on their story favourites and**

**Everyone who read this**

**For reading this.**

**Song by Miley Cyrus (or Hannah Montana I forget and can't be bothered looking it up)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly... I do however own the song, it's on my computer ;)**

Sam's POV

_I'm about to be on a date with Freddie, I'm about to be on a date with Freddie... NO YOU'RE NOT _I think, arguing with myself as I get one of my songs. _But still, it could turn into one... NO IT CANT, DIDN'T YOU HEAR HOW DISGUSTED HE SOUNDED WHEN YOU SUGGESTED THAT, HOW HE COMPLETELY IGNORED THE TONE OF VOICE YOU SAID THAT IN... YOU SOUNDED HOPEFUL AND HE STILL SOUNDED DISGUSTED... BOTTOM LINE, HE DOESN'T WANT TO DATE YOU, GET OVER IT!_

It wasn't long until I got there and when I did I almost went into Carlys house, but I caught what I was doing at the last minute and took a bobby pin out of my hair and picked Freddie's lock. When I went in I got a bit of a surprise when I saw all the trouble he seemed to have gone through to get ready, there was a bucket of ham and cheese popcorn, one bucket of toffee covered popcorn, one bucket of unsalted and unflavoured popcorn, the DVD player was out, the guitar was in the corner and two beanbags facing the BIG SCREEN TV...

"When did you get a big screen TV?" I asked, surprised.

"Not just a big screen, a HD big screen and the guy installed it yesterday. You're the first person to see it, I mean, first person who doesn't live here... Anyway take a seat." He said motioning to the beanbag looking embarrassed "or you could sing your song first, your choice"

"Watch the avatar first, that way we can go over to show Carly the song at the same time and she won't be completely creped out when we leave and go into your house together."

"True, I mean, who knows what she'd think" but he didn't seem to care that much.

"So, you're just starting to watch season 3?" I asked.

"Yep, what did you think of the end of season 2?"

"I couldn't believe it, Aang nearly got killed and I thought it was going to be a real Zutarian thing"

"Zutarian? What's that?"

"Relationship between Zuko and Katara"

"Oh... well it makes more sense than Aangtara"

"What the ham is an Aangtara?" I said laughing.

"Aang and Katara" he said, but it was more like a question.

"That's called Kataang" I said laughing. "So are you a zutarian then?"

"Yes, I think so. You know, they kind of remind me of... someone" he said hesitantly.

"Who?" I asked frowning, trying to figure out who he meant.

"Never mind" he said almost sadly, looking down at his shoes.

We watched a few episodes, talked a little, then I went to get a bit of ham and cheese popcorn but I grabbed something else. _Freddie and I are holding hands! _I thought, going red _no we aren't, I just accidently grabbed his hand. _It felt good in a weird way, I wanted to hold it forever butI quickly let go of his hand.

"Uh, sorry" I said looking at my shoes and hoping he doesn't notice I'm blushing.

"Wanna go to Carlys now?" he said quickly.

"YES" I yelled "I mean, ok"

We walked to Carlys. _Thank ham her and Freddie live across the hall from each other. _Freddie knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" asked Carly then she opened the door.

"Just us" said Freddie.

"Us?" said Carly looking confussed "what are you a couple? And this is the longest I've seen you two go without arguing... ok, what were you two doing before you got here?"

"That's what he said, no way, true and watching the avatar." I said.

"Suuuuuuuuuure" said Carly scepticly.

"It's true" said Freddie.

"Anyway" I said "I came here so I could sing you two the song I wrote"

"Ok go" said Carly

"ok, but don't laugh" I said I was very nervous, no-one had ever heard me sing and no-one had even read one of my songs.

**(a/n: during songs lyrics will be in bold and memories, thoughts or flashbacks will be in italics. And when someone sings they will just have their names 1****st**** letter at the end of their part)**

"**Uh oh  
there you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
how you always seem to go  
for the obvious instead of me" **S

_I wrote this song when Freddie started to date Valerie, I know I practically set it up but never thought he'd say yes._

"**But get a ticket and you'll see**

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
  
**Yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
and tell me all about her"** S

_And then when they were dating all he ever talked about was her._

"**La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
that I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in" **S

_I told a lot of jokes; it was all I could do to stop myself crying. _

**"If we were a movie  
you'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
you'd fall in love with" **S

_Because Samantha Pucket does not cry, especially over a guy._

**"In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song" **S

_Even if she is in love._**  
**  
**"Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing" **S

_I jealous but didn't let anyone know, not even Carly._

**"If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song" **S

_I didn't want anyone to know I was jealous, especially my self._

"**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song" **S**  
**

_I knew I should be happy for him. But I wasn't._

"**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song" **S

_And if had a new girlfriend I know I still wouldn't be. _

"So what did you think?" I asked smiling, _I think that went well._

They just stood there with their mouths open.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked, my smile fading.

"You were… awesome" said Freddie.

When Freddie said that I couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" I asked quietly.

When Freddie and Carly nodded I ran up and hugged Carly then did something'll probably regret… I ran up to Freddie and kissed him on the cheek. I felt the same feeling I had felt when I grabbed his hand, sort of like I'd been struck by lightning but it didn't hurt, in an impossible to explain way it felt really good…

"I'm sorry" said so quietly I would have been surprised if either of them could hear me…

Then I ran.

I ran straight home.

Freddie's POV

_Did Sam just kiss me?_

"I think I'll go after her" I said, before Carly could answer, I was out the door.


End file.
